


I couldn't think of a good title so here you go

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [69]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	I couldn't think of a good title so here you go

You were in high school and you sat online scrolling though a weird dating website that everyone was on, you didn’t think you were actually going to meet anybody, but it was fun to imagine that you would. You scrolled past a boy named Michael, he had longish hair, his fringe was great, and he looked kind of cute, he was pretty far, but what the hell, he seemed cool. You decided to scroll back over to his picture and click on him. You weren’t expecting him to click on you too, so you just moved on to the next person. You spent the next hour just looking through different profiles, a few caught your eye, but nobody super amazing. It was pretty late when this all happened, so you went to bed. 

When you woke up the next morning you had a friend request from him, which you immediately accepted. 

_Michael: hey_

_You: hey_

_Michael: How’re you?_

_You: I’m great, you?_

This conversation went on for days, and then he decided to give you his number. Over the next month, you two became great friends. It was at the point where you were pretty much dating, but neither of you said it. You were hoping it wasn’t too good to be true, especially since you already liked him so much. One day, you logged back onto that weird dating site to see if any of your friends had met anybody, when you saw that Michael was flirting with another girl on his profile. You didn’t want to confront him right away, after all, neither of you said you were exclusive.

When Michael texted you later, you brought it up to him as casually as possible, but he could tell that you were upset. He explained that she was just a friend, but you, wanting to be sure, decided to ask the girl if Michael was her boyfriend. She quickly responded yes and you felt your heart break. Why hadn’t he told you he was seeing someone else? You texted him and questioned him about the subject, but he insisted that she was lying. After a long discussion, you somewhat believed that she was lying just because she wasn’t sure who you were. You were still pretty skeptical about it though, and Michael knew that. The next morning he sent you a message as soon as he woke up.

_Michael: Good morning sunshine! The earth says hello!_

_You: That is so dorky and cute_

_Michael: me or the message?_

_You: is both an answer?_

_Michael: yes, definitely._

After that fight, it was all smooth sailing. You talked about meeting in person, but he insisted that he come to you. This is where you started to believe maybe he was catfish, but then again, he had sent you so many pictures of himself that you had to believe he was real. You ended up needing surgery at one point, and the morning you went in, you made sure to text him. He said that he wanted you to text him as soon as you could. After your surgery you woke up and talked to your family, but once they left for a little while, you grabbed your phone from the table. You texted him right away.

_You: I’m alive holy shit_

_Michael: How are you feeling?_

_You: in pain._

_Michael: smileeeee_

_You: How can I smile? I’m in pain_

_Michael: come on boo, just smile, please?_

_You: okay okay I’m smiling_

And you really did smile, because it was nice to know that Michael cared about you. Even if he wasn’t next to you, he was always there for you when you needed him. After that day, he made sure to text you as often as he could so that you would have company while you recovered. He actually texted you pretty much everyday, he couldn’t think of a better way to spend his time. You two sent each other Christmas presents, you sent him a pair of Vans he had wanted, and he sent you a jacket you had wanted. The day after Christmas he suggested that the two of you video chat for the first time. You had both sent each other videos of each other saying hi before, but that was really it. 

You were sitting down eating dinner with your mom when he called. You talked to him while you ate, and he actually met your mom. When you finished dinner you went back to your room to talk to him. You two discussed meeting again, but he said he really wanted to visit you instead of the other way around. He insisted that he would visit and bring you ice cream and the two of you would get to hang out. You weren’t sure if you believed him.

When June rolled around, you had a dance to go to, and you had really wanted Michael to come, but he couldn’t. So, that night, he video chatted you while you got ready. He called himself your “pre-date”. It wasn’t the night you had imagined, but it was nice. He remembered your birthday later that year, and then something changed. He stopped replying as often, and if he did, it was really short.

One day, you were scrolling through Instagram and noticed that a girl had commented on his photo, normally this didn’t bother you, but something about “HAWTTTTTTTTTT BABE” seemed slightly annoying. You went to look at her Instagram, and under almost every recent photo, Michael had commented about how beautiful and gorgeous she was. You once again had to confront Michael about random girls. He explained that she was just friend, but after a few more days, you knew he was lying. She posted pictures of them together and everyone was commenting under to congratulate her on her new boyfriend. 

You sat in your car crying, how could he do this to you? He was trying to ghost you. You cut him out of your life. Of course, once you told him this, he instantly wanted you back. You tried your best to move on, but it wasn’t easy, Michael was such a huge part of your life. You blocked his number, Instagram, and messenger, you were determined to never speak to him again.

Nearly a year later, you were looking through your blocked contacts on your messenger and saw his name. Thinking it was all over now, you unblocked him. This opened up the last conversation you had with him, and it also opened every message he had sent you within the past year. There were tons, but you focused only on his more recent messages.

_09/2015 @8:40 PM - Michael: Hey boo!_

_Michael: :*_

_Michael: Missed ya!_

_05/10/2015 @8:22 AM - Michael: Don’t be mad at me ):_

_05/10/2015 @6:47 PM - Michael: Boooooooo_

_05/10/2015 @10:31 PM - Michael: Booooooo ):_

_05/11/2015 @2:15 PM - Michael: :’( :’( :’( :’( :’(_

_05/11/2015 @6:17 PM - Michael: Boooooo_

_Michael: Boooooo_

__Michael: Come backkkkkk_   
_

__Michael: I’m Sowie ):_   
_

__Michael: y/n_   
_

_Michael: I’m sorry, I’m the worst boo ever_

*Similar messaged ensued so we’re going to skip to a week later*

_05/18/2015  @11:58 AM - Michael: Boo I’m sorry, please message me. I feel really bad._

_05/19/2015 @1:59 PM - Michael: Boo. Y/n._

__Michael: Y/n. I’m sorry ):_   
_

_05/20/2015 @10:06 AM - Michael: I’m sorry, please forgive me._

_05/21/2015 @11:47 PM - Michael: Booooo_

_05/22/2015 @5:26 PM - Michael: Booooooo_

_05/23/2015 @12:53 PM - Michael: Y/n, come back_

_Thursday @ 5:04 PM - Michael: Boo, I got signed today, please reply_

_Saturday @10:20 PM - Michael: Y/n why do you hate me? I’m trying here, and you’re not collaborating._

_You: I don’t hate you._

You couldn’t believe you actually replied to him after what he had done to you. But he really did seem sorry. He replied later, and the two of you had a long talk about what happened. Michael apologized for everything and explained how he wanted to be friends again. You made up, you weren’t sure you believed him, but you wanted to give him a second chance. About two months later, you saw Michael post a picture that looked familiar.

_You: Are you near me!?_

_Michael: I didn’t want you to flip out, but yes._

_You: Oh gosh, you’re like an hour away!_

_Michael: yeah! I’m staying at a hotel!_

_You: I’m driving out there Friday to see a play!_

_Michael: that sounds great!_

You couldn’t believe that you and Michael were so close to each other. You were so pumped that entire week, you were finally going to meet Michael in person, and nothing could stop you. You were talking to a few friends on Friday, when you got a text. Michael had to leave early, he was already at the airport. You tried to keep it together, but you couldn’t. You went to the restroom and began to cry, it was like he had ripped out your heart again. A few friends checked on you, but you assured them you’d be fine. 

Later that night you still drove out there to go see your play. You kept thinking of Michael the entire time. This was supposed to be one of the greatest days of your life, but instead you were by yourself. You drove home after the show, trying to focus on the road instead of Michael. When you pulled up to your driveway you saw a car in front of your house. You figured a family member was probably there or something, so you parked your car and went inside. You dropped your belonging in your room, changed into the jacket Michael had gotten you, and then strolled over to the living room. 

Michael was standing there talking to your mom, he was wearing the shoes you had bought him. You stared at him in disbelief, you thought he was already on his way to Texas with the band. You walked up to him timidly and then he picked you up and hugged you. You wrapped your legs around him and started crying, “Michael?” He held onto you tightly and was crying as well, “I’m so sorry, but I told you I wanted to come to you, not for you to come to me.” Your mom left so that the two of you could be together. You didn’t let go of him for twenty minutes, you both just hugged and smiled, happy that you finally were together after two years. The two of you talked for hours about everything that had happened. He said he was sorry, and that he had changed since then. 

The two of you were sitting outside your house on the porch swing, he held your hand, “I love you y/n, I know I’ve been an ass. But I really do love you, and I know you can’t trust me right away, but I’m willing to earn your trust.” 

You were staring at the stars, but as soon as he said that you turned to him and smiled, “I- I love you too Michael.”

 He kissed your cheek, a small tear was rolling down his own, and he choked out, “I promise, I will never hurt you like that again.” 

And for the first time, you really did believe him.


End file.
